1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic motor with variable absorption volume and also to a hydrostatic mechanism which includes such a variable displacement motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is used chiefly in wheel loaders, fork lifts, and similar work vehicles. Such work vehicles often have a hydrostatic mechanism, also called a hydraulic mechanism or hydraulic drive system, in addition to working hydraulics. The power for driving the hydrostatic mechanism is created by a common vehicle motor, for example, a diesel engine.